


Every Man I Fall For

by fakebodies



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Adam's POV, Comfort, M/M, all comfort no hurt bc i love yall, lawrence needs a hug and he gets one damn it, or like. vague hurt bc its SAW, residual hurt lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: the title's also the name of the Cold War Kids song I listened to while writing this, so if you want the official vibes now you know
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Every Man I Fall For

Adam knows what it looks like to everyone else. Younger guy, skinny, broke-looking. Older man, wealthy, well-dressed. Yeah, _obviously_ he knows. It doesn’t take a genius to put the pieces together, but it’s not like that. Never has been.

At least, not to _that_ extent. It’s true that Lawrence takes care of him— he only takes jobs he wants to these days. Their apartment is large, well-furnished and always stocked with food: creature comforts Adam hadn’t had the pleasure of enjoying before. Plus, he gets to wait for Lawrence to get home. Neither of them can sleep much without the other, so Adam figures even if Lawrence gets tired of him as a person, he’ll still be a good safety blanket. He hears the lock turn and snuffs out the last of his cigarette. He knows smoking’s a bad habit, yeah, but at least the doctor can’t bitch at him if he stays on their small balcony. It’s fucking weird, having a balcony. Christ.

He pads inside, barefoot, arms covered in goosebumps, to greet his roommate. Lover. Whatever. They weren’t labeling this; they just needed each other. Lawrence hangs up his coat, puts down his bag, and slips off his shoes in the doorway. Meticulous. Adam looks at the man who's basically his polar opposite and smiles. Lawrence smiles back, small but genuine, and Adam’s reminded for the thousandth time how much he loves the way Lawrence’s eyes go soft and warm. They don’t talk much as they get ready for bed, just share each other’s space, Adam basking in the love in Lawrence’s eyes. When they crawl into bed, Adam rests his head on the doctor’s chest and falls asleep listening to his heartbeat.

Later that night, Adam will wake to the feeling of Lawrence twisting and turning beneath him. Yeah, people may see some young asshole with a sugar daddy, but fuck them. They didn’t get it. They didn’t saw their own foot off after thinking they’d lost their family. Adam saw some fucked up shit too, but Lawrence? Lawrence got the brunt of it. He grips Lawrence’s shoulder, giving it a firm shake, another— calls the doctor’s name. Hears the poor bastard groan, kicking with his good foot.

“Lawrence, man, come back to me.” Adam says, and that does it. The doctor’s bolt upright, awake but shaking, eyes wide and panicked. Adam holds his face in his hands until Lawrence’s breathing evens out. He’s quickly pulled into a crushing hug, the older man’s nose buried against his neck. He can feel tears on his shoulder, and it breaks his fucking heart. His fingers comb through soft, blond hair until Lawrence is ready to let him go.

When they lay back down, Adam presses up against Lawrence’s back, hooks one leg over the doctor’s and slips a hand under Lawrence’s t-shirt to rest over his heart. Rests his forehead against the older man’s shoulder and breathes deeply, steadily, until he can tell Lawrence is asleep again. Only then does he let himself crash, slipping back into blissful unconsciousness.

Thank god Lawrence sleeps through the rest of the night. Adam hates seeing him drag himself to work after a bad night, but he knows Lawrence’s work is important to him. Saving people’s lives, doing what he can to help the sick... it makes Adam proud, in a weird way. Seeing Lawrence do well makes him happy, especially when it has to do with his big connection to that Jigsaw freak. Adam shivers involuntarily, drinking lukewarm coffee by himself after Lawrence had left for the day. He’ll drag himself through his loose routine once he’s had his fill of standing around and thinking in his boxers, ending the day same as always: waiting. He never quite knew when Lawrence would be home, since cellphones were still an issue. Oh well. Adam raids the closet for one of Lawrence’s t-shirts, feeling needy after an unsatisfactory dinner by himself. He falls asleep on the couch, watching shit, unfunny late-night TV. As long as it isn’t the news.

When he wakes up next, it’s to one strong arm helping him up off the couch. He’s sure he must look like a dumbass, the way he smiles at Lawrence, but the doctor just pecks him on the cheek before herding him into the bedroom. They don’t even pretend that Adam’s the one who needs comfort, this time. Sure, he’s got his problems (power outages, cold water, opening closet doors while he’s home alone), but Lawrence came back for him, down in those bathrooms. Adam can sleep through the night fine, knowing Lawrence’d keep any promise he made. The doctor had sawed off his foot, shot his friend, cauterized his own stump and crawled onto the street only to have the woman who swore to love him in sickness and health, till death do us part take their only child and fuck off halfway across the country.

Adam nuzzles Lawrence’s shoulder, feeling like a ridiculously grouchy koala, the way he clings to Lawrence. He fucking hates how tiny Lawrence makes him look, in a fond way. Lawrence gives good hugs and looks so strong, like he could protect Adam from everything. And god, would he try. Adam can at least do this for him, pressing a light kiss to Lawrence’s neck as he closes his eyes. Lawrence’s fingers lace together with his own, the doctor giving Adam’s hand a light squeeze. _Thank you, I love you, I need you_ , all rolled up into one gesture. A squeeze in return from Adam, as he presses even closer to Lawrence: _I know, asshole. I love you too._

_I’m not going anywhere._


End file.
